


Wedding Garden

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Hazumu and Yasuna are discussing the wedding plans for Hazumu's wedding with Tomari





	Wedding Garden

“Won’t they be too hard to grow?” Hazumu sighed, pulling her stiff gardening apron down more firmly around her waist, and looking at the raised bed in front of her. It had seemed like a romantic idea before, but now, when faced with actually planting all of the bulbs and raising them, she wasn’t sure she could pull it off, at least not with such a grand display as she’d imagined. The bulbs were in the ground and watered, the ones that could be now anyway, she still needed to set up the miniature greenhouses for the more delicate ones, but she was already wondering if it would work out at all.

Hazumu wanted everything to be perfect and well decorated, she’d imagined being Tomari’s bride more than a few times since they’d first talked about it as children, and the decorations were one of her favorite things to think about. They would need few flowers for each of their hair, Tomari’s fair hair would be easier to match than her own more bold color. Then a good spray to hold to match the dresses, white was an easy match, but they hadn’t picked a defined wedding scheme because it would be limiting, so there was almost too much freedom in the choice. And the decorations for the aisle, arch, and surroundings, well, those could be anything as well. Her mother favored warmer colors, pinks and yellows, but some cooler ones were very striking too, so a blend would probably be best. But she knew more about growing flowers than arranging them, so there was still a lot to think about. 

Yasuna shook her head, slipping her gloved hand into Hazumu’s, “No, it won’t. I watched you transform the bare rooftop garden into practically a paradise, I’m sure you can grow a few orchids. Besides, I’ll help you. I really want to help you and Tomari have the best wedding, and this we’ll be fun. I like gardening with you.” 

Hazumu’s insecurity was endearing, if a bit sad, and she hoped she could reassure her appropriately. She really did have a talent for growing things and there was every reason to think it would work. Besides, a garden grown just for a wedding, tended to with that much love, surely it would bloom spectacularly. Yasuna herself, as she was able to be now, was a testament to the nurturing power of love.

Hazumu smiled, thinking of all the times they’d watered tomatoes and strawberries together. She loved gardening, it was nice, watching things grow, and it was much nicer to do with a close friend. Especially for something so important. “I’m glad you’ll be helping. I was afraid that maybe you wouldn’t be happy, with me marrying Tomari. I know that you’re the one who decided… but I still thought maybe it wouldn’t be alright?” She wasn’t sure why she’d decided to broach the subject; she looked over at Yasuna, scanning her face. 

Being reminded of how everything had happened was, in some ways, not the most pleasant. She’d wanted her sight back, she remembered how horrifying it was to look at a person and hear a voice but not be able to make out a single distinguishing characteristic of them, and she’d wanted to be close to Hazumu, she’d always wanted that, but she’d said some regrettable things to get that. They’d talked about them before and she had put things to rights once she’d felt capable, but it was still a bit embarrassing that she’d needed her enough to be willing to be cruel about it. Things were better now and that was much more pleasant to think about.

Yasuna blushed sheepishly and squeezed her hand, “I want you and Tomari to be together. You’ll both be such beautiful brides. I’m glad that you were there with me when I needed you, but things are different now. I love having you as my friend, Tomari too. I’ve been thinking about what song I’ll play for you to walk down the aisle, but I’m still not sure, I know there are common choices, but you two deserve something extra special.” She could just picture herself at the wedding, a long elegant dress, some of these beautiful flowers in her hair, and her fingers would dance gracefully along her flute, helping her create the perfect atmosphere in which for them to declare their love. Though she wasn’t a part of the romance, her involvement still felt so intimate and romantic.

A bigger, lighter grin broke Hazumu’s lips as she sighed in relief. Obviously it should have been alright, Yasuna had been the one to end their romantic relationship and she’d been instrumental in Tomari and her getting together, but it was still really reassuring to hear that everything was as happy as she’d hoped. She didn’t want any hard feelings between them, there’d been enough of that when they were still figuring things out. “Whatever you play will be special because it’s you playing it, Yasuna. Just like whatever flowers we have will be good enough, because we’re growing them. Even if we can’t manage orchids.” Having Yasuna play had been Tomari’s idea and they’d decided to give her total freedom to figure out what would be best for the ceremony, it being a surprise was so exciting.

Yasuna’s face lit up and she smiled brightly back, tucking her hair back behind her ear, “Good, I’m glad you think so. Have you two narrowed down the dress options? It’ll be nice to see you two dressed alike,” she thought back to the time they had been, and how they’d looked like lovers and was pleased to find there was no heaviness to the memory, everything was light and beautiful. 

Hazumu shook her head, giggling, “We had to stop shopping early the other day… My father suggested something inappropriate and Tomari got a little overzealous about protecting me. We’re going again with just our mothers soon.” It was easiest just to laugh at his weirdness and let her mother and Tomari handle it if it got invasive, but she was glad that they’d be able to look at dresses in peace next time.

“Well, there’s lots of time to plan,” Yasuna rose from kneeling beside the planting, dusting off her skirt, and pulling Hazumu gently by the hand, “For now, let’s go find Tomari and get something to eat.”


End file.
